


we always do

by myqueenyoursavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/pseuds/myqueenyoursavior
Summary: What I think should've happened after Regina met Henry in 3x13.





	

"How was that?" asked Emma, stepping toward Regina as their son walked away "you okay?"

 "It was a start," she replied, looking away in order to hide her teary eyes.

Regina for a moment looked at the other woman walking toward the kitchen, and instead of following her, she headed toward the door.

"Regina?" Emma called out when she turned around and noticed she was walking out of the apartment.

 

Once outside, Regina took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. She had been telling herself that she was strong enough for this; that they'd find a way to make Henry remember her and everything would be fine. But the moment she had stood in front of her son, all her strength had washed away. He had stood there looking at her like she was a complete stranger. And technically she was a complete stranger to him right now, she knew that. She knew what was the repercussion of the sacrifice she had made a year before. She knew that she had to give up the thing - the person - she loved the most. What she hadn't thought about while giving Henry and Emma a good life and good memories, was the possibility of coming face to face with her son with him having no idea of who she was.

"Regina?" Emma called out for her once again while stepping out of the apartment.

"Yes?" replied the brunette, looking up.  


"Are you okay?" asked the blonde, closing the door behind her.  


Regina looked around trying to find the right words. She didn't want to take it all out on Emma.

"Of course you are not okay," said Emma, taking a step closer "what kind of question is that?"

She put both hands in her front pockets and stood tall in front of Regina, trying to figure out her next move. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that the last year was the result of Regina's gift to her and their son. She still didn't have a clear distinction of which ones were her real memories and which ones where the ones Regina had given to her. The potion had brought back all of her real memories, but she didn't forget the others, so they were all kind of mixed together in her mind.

"No, I am not okay," admitted Regina at last.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay," she replied, lowering her head "You have enough to worry about already."

"Hey," exclaimed Emma, before taking a final step closer, and putting her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

Regina startled a little at the unfamiliar touch, then looked up and into soft green eyes.

"Talk to me," the blonde continued, keeping the eye contact.

"He was looking at me, but he wasn't seeing me," she replied, holding back tears "and all I could think about was how he doesn't remember a single thing about our life together. He doesn't even know I am his mom."

Emma titled her head as a tear escaped Regina's eye.

"We'll find a way to make him remember you, Regina," said Emma firmly. Her hands still on the other woman's shoulders; she didn't know whether they were a way to reassure the other or herself, or both. "You've been a good mother to Henry, and I'll make sure he'll remember that."

"How do you know that?" asked Regina, brushing another tear from her right eye just before it could escape it.

"You kind of gave me your memories?!" pointed out Emma with a half smile.

"Right," replied Regina, looking down again "he shares those memories with you now."

"They are not real."

"What difference does it make?" she said with a sob "she has you now, he doesn't need me."

"Regina," exclaimed Emma, causing her to look up again.

Emma was about to reply, but seeing Regina's eyes full of tears, made her wrap her arms around the other.

"What are you doing?" asked Regina. If the previous touch had been unfamiliar, being hugged by Emma was completely unexpected.

"I'm hugging you."

Regina rolled her eyes at the obvious, before relaxing completely in Emma's arms, and wrapping her own arms around her waist. She took a deep breath and leaned her head on the other woman's shoulder.

Emma smiled to herself for having found a momentary way to really comfort Regina.

"Henry needs you, Regina," said Emma, after a few minutes of complete silence. "More than he realizes right now."

Another silent tear left Regina's eye, while she nodded.

"He needs both of us," she admitted right after. It had taken a while to get used to the idea of Emma being in both of their lives, but now she secretly couldn't imagine her not being there.

Emma was left speechless; so instead of replying, she just started massaging Regina's back in a reassuring way.

A couple of moments later, they both reluctantly let go of the hug at the same time.

"We'll find a way," said Emma, putting her hands on Regina's shoulders once again "we always do. Do you trust me?"

"I do," replied Regina, smiling gratefully through her tears.

Emma smiled just as gratefully back.

They were both glad they had the other to rely on. Maybe they were indeed stronger together, and that didn't apply only to their magic.


End file.
